A 'Plumber' By Any Other Name
by Jaluna Rolik
Summary: Alien Force: BenxOC, GwenxKevin Julie had to move for family reasons. After breaking up with Ben before moving, the friend is left to pick up the pieces. However, there is more to the girl than meets the eye- and she too is just about to learn about it.
1. Chapter 1

**A 'Plumber' By Any Other Name**

_A Ben Ten: Alien Force Fanfiction. Ben-x-OC, Gwen-x-Kevin_

Julie: I know I have to move soon, but...

June: S'okay- I thank you for offering to help with the disclaimer!

Julie: My pleasure.

Ben: Why are you moving?

June: Don't worry- you'll know soon enough. I just have to say one thing first, which is... I do not own Ben-Ten Alien Force or any of its characters. I own my own characters and plot-alterations, but... That's it. Now, let's get this story started!

- - - - -

As they spoke to one another, it seemed as if they'd known each other their entire lives. Julie, the young human girl, and Flutter, the girl that no one could understand. A pair of what seemed like complete opposites somehow meshed perfectly. However, it was a good thing for the two, as Julie's moving was going to make their bond be necessary due to a peculiar situation- Julie's pet was an alien.

"I'm sorry to ask this of you, Flutter, but... Can you take care of Ship for me?" In the girl's arms was a black and green organism of some sort, shaped like a blob but somehow looking like a circuit-board at the same time. It made a slight beeping noise as if it was unsure of what was going on.

"It's fine with me. Ship is such a sweet little one- I'll happily keep him with me. Don't worry- I know what to do to take care of him." The peculiar one smiled, rubbing the creature in her friend's arms. "What do you think, little guy? Will you trust me to take care of you?" Grass-colored eyes closed calmly, her extremely long, sky-blue hair billowing in the evening breeze. As the creature nodded to her, it jumped into her arms."That's a good boy, Ship." She looked to Julie.

"I have one other thing to talk to you about before I leave, though, Flutter. It's about Ben."

"Ben?" Flutter had no idea who or what 'Ben' was. She looked at her friend quizzically.

"My boyfriend... Er... Ex-boyfriend." Looking down, Julie sighed softly before continuing. "I don't know how well it would work if I tried to stay with him when I'm moving across the world... So I'm breaking up with him. I really care about Ben a lot, but... I don't think it would be good for him to have to worry about his girlfriend across the planet, you know? He has other things to worry about- like the aliens wanting his omnitrix."

"His omnitrix? I have heard of the omnitrix before... it was created by a well-known scientist of the gray-matter species, Agnus."

"Yeah- Ben is the one who uses it. But... I know that things might be hard after all this. I want you to watch him for me- help him out, try to get me out of his head, you know? I know it's likely a lot to ask, but... If you could help keep him safe, I'd really appreciate it."

"It'll be my pleasure, Julie... I will protect him, for you."

"Thanks- I appreciate it. Well- I have to go see Ben now. I'll see you later, okay? Stay safe- and take care of Ship. Ship, you be a good boy!"

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. And I don't think Ship can be anything but good, now can he?" She giggled as she hugged the baby alien. "Stay safe, Julie..." With that, she went home, walking into her house and letting Ship roam about it. Julie left to see Ben as she said she would, to have the talk she had to have with him


	2. Plans From The Phone

**A 'Plumber' By Any Other Name**

_A Ben Ten: Alien Force Fanfiction. Ben-x-OC, Gwen-x-Kevin_

Flutter: Calm down, Ship.

Ben: So Julie really moved?  
Flutter: Yeah. That's why I'm taking care of Ship! -hugs ship-

June: Uh... If you two don't mind, I'd like to start now, okay?

Flutter & Ben: Oh. Right. Sorry.

June: I don't own Ben Ten Alien Force or any of its characters... I do, however, own my own plot twists/alterations and characters! Anyway, disclaimer stuff aside, let's get the story moving!

- - - - -

If anything could have been harder for her, she'd have loved to hear the thought. Flutter worked insane hours compared to her health, and having a baby 'upgrade' to take care of and a boy that was very down at that point to cheer up and keep on his feet really didn't help.

A deep sigh escaped her voice as she wrote in a notebook on top of her maple desk, the baby sitting on top of it. "What do you think, Ship? I promised Julie I'd write to her after a week to let her know how things are going. You think it's been alright? Or...?" The baby 'upgrade' beeped with delight. "Alright, I'll let her know that then. Hm... Anything else you want me to tell her?" Taking in what he said, she nodded and wrote it down. A constant noise came from the phone near her, which vibrated slightly from the sounds it had to create. Her hand dropped the pen she'd been writing with as she moved it to the phone, pressing the 'talk' button and answering without looking at the caller ID. "Hello? Catane speaking."

_"Flutter?"_ The voice was familiar. Ben, she believed it was. _"Er- are you busy right now by any chance? I wanted to discuss something with you."_

"Well, I'm just writing a letter right now, but if I can meet up with you a little later so I can finish it?"

_"Sure, no problem. You know where my house is? Or...?"_

"I'm afraid I do not know where you live..."

_"Alright, then... Meet me at the pier, okay? We can hang out there for a while, while we're talking."_

"Um... Alright. I'll meet you there around seven, hm?"

_"Seven it is. I'll see you there then."_

"Right... See you there." She nodded simply, hanging up the phone and rushing to finish writing the letter. Then, once she was done, she got it ready for postage and left it in the mailbox, lifting the flag, then looked to Ship. "I'm going out now. You'll be alright, yes?" As it beeped, it made a sort of waving gesture. Closing the door behind her after her farewell, she ran off, running in the direction of the pier.


End file.
